Leah
by FreedomWriter
Summary: Leah, unfortunately, isn't really thought about a lot by Twilight readers. So, here are some of her experiences, both good and bad. Enjoy!
1. Leah's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyers- _Twilight_ characters. A girl can only dream :) **

_Leah's Wrath-_

* * *

Urgh.

Why couldn't he understand? Oh, wait, I know. Because he's a _boy. _

I paced angrily on the forest floor, listening to the sounds. The stream near by, some birds chirping. How easy it must be. For them. For anything, _anything, _that wasn't me. I heard Jacob faze back into human, and choked back a little cry of despair. I wallowed in self pity for a moment, conscious of Seth trying to tune me out. My own brother.

It was hard.

Harder then I ever let on. The jokes, the snide comments, the _tuning out _was enough to make me desperate for some kind of relief, some way out. Sure, I acted like I didn't care. And I don't care...for the most part.

I grimaced, and swiped at a random pine with my paw.

Who was I kidding? Of course I cared. All girls cared. Unfortunately, I wasn't considered enough of a girl. And after all, why should I be? It's not like I would ever _imprint._The closest I had to a friend, was Jacob. And he hated me.

Thats what made it even harder.

I had expected him to understand. Him especially! He was in love with someone, who left him for some one else.

Just like me.

I had hoped, _relied, _on him, to understand, to feel my pain. He didn't. But I should know by now, never to trust a man. They just tore you up, even more.

I ran the trail for a few minutes more, stewing, wallowing. It wasn't until I heard Seth's warning did I stop.

_Heads up. _He cautioned.

My head whipped up just in time to see one of the _Cullens _cars speed past on the drive. I was about to turn my head in disgust, until I realized it was Jacob driving. Confusion clouded my thoughts as I caught a glimps of him through the window. His face caught me short.  
It was a face I knew well. One of mass betrayal, hurt, confusion. Sadness.

I barked a low cry in surprise. I could see that his pain was deep. For that _girl. _That leech lover.

I was suddenly consumed with such a powerful hatred, my vision blurred. I knew what he was feeling. _No one _should _ever _have to feel that. My thoughts were fierce, and blood thirsty. I watched the car zoom past for just a second more before turning, and running to the place I never dreamed I would enter.

I phased back, before I reached the blood suckers yard. I barley took the time to pull on my ratty jeans and shirt. I didn't care any more. This was too much for me. Too much for a girl.

I heard Seth's low bark in surprise at my sudden absence. I should have warned him I was phasing, but I was too consumed to notice.

It surprised me that Edward wasn't out on the porch, waiting to block my entrance. I knew he could hear my rage, hear my _thoughts, _and for that I hated him even more. But he wasn't my concern. It was Bella that my thoughts were focused on.

The smell hit me like a bull dozer, as I strode up the porch steps, infuriated. Urgh, disgusting _Vampires. _I heard a murmur of voices from inside the house just before I barged in, trying my best not to gag at the smell.

And there she was. Bella, crippled and all. All I could do was stare. It was worse than it had been in Jacobs memory's. I looked away, repulsed, by her deformed body.

She did not deserve to be the center of Jacobs pain. She wasn't worth it.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Review if you liked it. Review if you hated it. I'm up for anything. Leave your comments. Thanks!**

**P.S**

**Can anyone think of a better title than _Leah_? And maybe a better summary? :P, I'm no good at these kind of things. Any suggestions are very much appreciated.  
**


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters... unfortunately. **

* * *

Something in his voice worries me. I've known him long enough to detect the false calm he puts out when he's bothered by something. Still, I smile. Surely, nothing is wrong. Our relationship is strong, and I'm sure that I love this dark man across me. But then he runs his hand through his thick black hair, and my smile falters. I've only ever seen him do that once before.

"Sam?" I ask, and reach a hand out to him. But before it touches his tan shoulder, he cringes away, a look of disgust on his face. I feel the revulsion is directed at me. My hand immediately stops, and I'm confused. But hurt blocks out the confusion. "Sam?" I ask again, and take a step closer to him. But just as my foot moves forward, his moves back. It is then that I feel my heart break. I have done something wrong. Something terribly wrong to make him act this way towards me. But what?  
I search his face, once so open and loving to only me, now closed off and warding. "What have I done?" I choke out. Though my pain is impossibly sharp, it somehow worsens to an unbearable state at what he says next.

"Its not you. It's... someone else."

At first I don't understand. Someone else? And then I realize. He has fallen for another girl. My pain and confusion turns to immediate loathing. Who? What girl could have possibly turned Sam against me like this? How _dare _this unknown girl for trying to take my Sam away from me. I wont have it. I can't accept it.

I feel tears brimming in my eyes, and I hate them, hate the fact that Sam can see what this is doing to me.

"Who?" I nearly whisper, rage and hurt clear in my voice. I'm ready to tear this girl apart who thinks she can have Sam. Sam is mine and I am his. We are perfect for each other. No one has ever made me feel the love I feel when I'm with him. But as I think these thoughts, I realize they are more pleading than certain.

He turns away, and I see tears in his own eyes.

I want to feel pleasure at his pain, make him pay for the pain he is putting me through. But instead, I want to reach out to him, caress his face as I have done so many times before, wipe away his tears. But I know he would never let me, now. Not after he's found this new girl who managed to steal him so completely.

"Emily." He says, but more of a call than an answer to my question.

Emily? There are no Emily's in La Push. There is only one Emily that I know, but surely-

And then I see her. She steps out of the trees and walks slowly toward us.

Emily. Emily. No, it couldn't be. It _could not _be. But it is. My cousin now stands in front of me, hand in hand with the love of my life.

My eyes fill with fresh tears, but these are out of the betrayal I feel towards my cousin. How could she? It doesnt make sense. Emily just arrived for her visit here last week, her and Sam couldnt possibly even _know_ each other, let alone _love _each other. Sam is making a mistake. He doesn't know what he's doing.

But then I see him watching her with the look in his eye that he usually researvs just for me. A look of longing, protection, and pure love. Only this one is different. Stronger.

It is then that I know that I cant do any of the things I want to do to Emily. Somehow it seems like its not their fault, not their _choice _even. As if it were just inevitable that they love each other. Not something either of them planned on. But this realization doesn't ease the pain. Rather, it increases it, my heart feeling like its peeling away from my body, painfully and slowly.

Emily opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, I'm running, uncontrollable sobs racking through my chest. I run away from my house, away from _them _and their undenyable love, almost as if I can run away from the pain. But it stays with me, intensifying when I here Sam calling my name.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I've kind of decided to turn this into important moments in Leah's life. Does anyone have any ideas for other experiences I can add? Comments are appreciated! Thanks.**

**P.S:**

**When Leah says that she sees a look of disgust on Sam's face when she tries to touch him, it isn't directed at her, as she suspected. He really is just disgusted at the pain he know he will bring to the girl he once loved, so much. Just clearing it up :)  
**


End file.
